Information handling devices (e.g., cellular phones, tablet devices, smart phones, smart watches, laptop computers, personal computers, etc.) allow users to input electronic text, for example, through a soft keyboard, slide out keyboard, standard keyboard, and the like. Conventionally, upon entry of electronic text, some devices have programs which may attempt to correct the electronic text. For example, some programs will correct (or simply autocorrect) the electronic text if the program identifies inconsistencies, for example common misspellings or grammar errors. Typically, this modification consists of the program making a best guess about what the user intended to input. Other correction programs may, rather than correcting the electronic text, suggest alternative words for the user to choose.